Many computing platforms include wireless communications capability. For example, many desktop computers, laptop computers, handheld devices, and other computing platforms include wireless communications capability. With the advance of manufacturing processes and digital architectures, the performance of wireless receivers has improved significantly. For example, in many wireless receivers, receiver sensitivity is approaching the thermal noise floor.